Stay or Leave?
by Shippingsempai
Summary: Momotori sick fic. Momo gets sick before a field trip and Nitori must decide whether to stay or to leave.


"Momo, have you gotten everything packed for the field trip?" Nitori says in a whirlwind of activity.

"Yup! I even color coded it!" Momo proudly announces.

"That's nice but what good will that does you?" Nitori sighs "Besides, how much stuff did you pack that it requires color organization?" He leans down so he's at eye level with Momo who's sitting on the bed.

"You're just jeal-" Momo cuts off, letting out the biggest, most disgusting sneeze Nitori has ever seen, right in his face.

"Momo! You sneezed all over me!" he exclaims trying to wipe away the green slime.

"Sorry senpai!" Nitori clamors for a tissue. Momo runs out and gets him a wet wash cloth from the bathroom and Nitori snatches it away without a word of thanks and vigorously scrubs at his face.

After he's done he asks, "Are you coming down with something? You've been coughing up a mess all day. The field trip is less than 7 hours away you know." Nitori contemplates the thought of leaving him behind. It would be quiet trip sure, but lately the prospect of peace and quiet without Momo hasn't been that appealing lately.

"I'm fine. I just need to sleep it off. I'll be fine!"

* * *

In the morning, he was not fine. He was in fact, very much worse. He was huddled up in both his and Nitori's blankets, unable to stand his cold induced temperature.

"You lied. You're not fine," Nitori states simply. He's dressed and ready to leave for the field trip but he couldn't just ignore the state of his roommate this morning.

"I'm sorry, I feel awful and cold and icky. You can go to the field trip. Don't wait up for me," Momo says ruefully, pulling the blankets over his head.

"Drink lots of water and don't eat if you don't feel well enough to. See you when I get back," he says as he walks out the door. _I don't feel bad for him. No matter what I tell him about how to prevent colds, he doesn't listen. I do not feel bad for him in the least. _Nitori keeps that mantra going in his head as he walks down the hallway with his backpack in tow. No matter how many times he says it in his head it doesn't make him feel any better. In fact, the farther he gets from their room, the more the heavy feeling in his chest gets.

When he gets to the bus, all he can think about is Momo and how he's doing.

"Ai? Where is Momo?" Rin asks.

"He's sick in our room. He can't come."

"You're not staying with him?"

"No! I told him to wash his hands and not touch his eyes, mouth, or nose but he never listens!"

"So you're not going to stay behind and take care of him?"

"No," Nitori says stubbornly.

Rin gives him a long sideways look before he smirks and says, "Fine with me. Hopefully he doesn't get too sick though. Knowing him, he'll get out of bed and do stupid stuff. Maybe roll off the top bunk or make melted butter for lunch. Who knows what that kid will do?"

"Melted butter?" Nitori asks with his nose scrunched up.

"Best case scenario yes. He'd probably try to go swimming too or maybe even go to the store because no one else will," his smirk deepens "But that's not your problem is it? Let's just enjoy the field trip."

Nitori takes a big gulp and slowly nods. As he's getting on the bus he's craning his neck so he can see the dorm for as long he can and in his distracted state he knocks into Sousuke.

"Geez, Nitori, just stay at the dorms and take care of that first-year idiot. If you'll go like this you'll just end up driving everyone insane," Sousuke barks.

"Just go, Ai," Rin says with a smile.

"Thank you! Maybe next time!" he says over his shoulder as he dashes toward their dorm. When he gets to his room he opens the door with more force than is probably necessary and the sight that greets him is Momo putting his boots on in preparation to leave.

"Senpai! You're here!" he excitedly exclaims.

"Get back into pajamas! I'll get you anything you want."

"No need, I was just getting ready to see you off but there's no need now that you're here!"

_He's going to be the death of me._ Nitori thinks this with a bit of happiness from the thought that Momo would go through such lengths to say goodbye to him. "What do you want for breakfast?" Nitori tiredly asks, putting his bag down.

"Curry with a piece of chocolate in it!"

Nitori sighs and says, "Just get back in bed. I'll get it for you somehow."

* * *

To be honest, the day was more exhausting than it would've been if Nitori had gone on the field trip. Momo, as it turns out, is a needy sick person. His requests varied from playing a video game with him to getting him an alpaca fur coat because he was so cold (of course, he declined the latter request).

"You sure are a lot of trouble," Nitori mutters, looking at the energetic first-year sleeping on his bed. Though when he sees him violently flop and ram his face in the wall Nitori smiles and sits at the head of the bed. He checks his temperature by putting a hand on his cheek and keeps it there a beat too soon. Before he knows it, he's leaning down and planting a kiss on Momo's cheek. He revolts in terror afterwards at this impulsive action.

"Ai-senpai? Sorry, do you want to lie down in your bed. You can lie down next to me, there's more than enough room," he offers, making room. Nitori sighs in relief because Momo apparently wasn't awake to see him kissing him on the cheek.

Nitori is about to decline when a yawn interrupts his objection. "Fine, just stay on your side."

"Don't worry; I'll try to give you enough room to sleep!"

* * *

He ended up pushing Nitori to the edge of the bed and tightly hugging him in his sleep. Momo got better the next day and showered Nitori with thank you gifts for taking care of him.

And, as per Nitori's luck, he got a cold the following day.


End file.
